Penelope Pussycat/Gallery
Model Sheets and Style Guides Penelope pussycat model sheet by guibor-d70x476.jpg Pepe le pew and penelope pussycat model sheet by guibor-d71v9dr.png f7ec6abceab9cf360001d9f50098f514-d72n4ea.jpg Original Film-Shorts Deux Fumet.jpg|Pepe and Penelope on the lobby-card for Two Scent's Worth. Z Echo D'Amour.jpg|Pepe trying to woo Penelope by echoing the phrase "I love you." Penelope attracted.jpg|Penelope being attracted to Pepe upon 1st seeing him, as seen in Really Scent Penelope_washing_stripe_off.png|Penelope trying to wash her stripe off, seen in For Scent-imental Reasons Love Hurts.jpg|Penelope bludgeoning Pepe, as seen in Scent-Imental Romeo (1951) Z Courrier D'Amour.jpg|Penelope hiding from Pepe behind a closed door But, Mademoiselle!.jpg Passionate Penelope.jpg Pepe Captures Penelope.jpg|Pepe captures Penelope just as she is about to jump out a window to escape Penelope_Pussycat.svg.png|Promotional image of Penelope Pussycat In Other Media Picture 64.png|Penelope's cameo in A Christmas Carol Carrotblanca1.jpg Carrotblanca 2.jpg Carrotblanca 3.jpg Chat Amour.jpg Chat Et Lapin.jpg Mon Cherie.jpg Penelope 2011.png Pepe&PenelopeCarrotblanca.jpg Fume Service Pg 1.jpg Fume Service Pg 2.jpg Fume Service Pg 3.jpg Fume Service Pg 4.jpg Fume Service Pg 5.jpg Fume Service Pg 6.jpg Prancing with the Stars Pg 1.jpg Prancing with the Stars Pg 2.jpg Prancing with the Stars Pg 3.jpg Prancing with the Stars Pg 4.jpg Prancing with the Stars Pg 5.jpg Prancing with the Stars Pg 6.jpg The Painted Pussycat Pg 2.jpg The Painted Pussycat Pg 3.jpg The Painted Pussycat Pg 4.jpg The Painted Pussycat Pg 5.jpg The Painted Pussycat Pg 6.jpg The Painted Pussycat Pg 7.jpg The Painted Pussycat Pg 8.jpg Half-Baked Romance Pg 1.jpg Half-Baked Romance Pg 2.jpg Half-Baked Romance Pg 3.jpg Half-Baked Romance Pg 4.jpg Half-Baked Romance Pg 5.jpg Half-Baked Romance Pg 6.jpg Le Hitchhiker Pg 1.jpg Le Hitchhiker Pg 2.jpg Le Hitchhiker Pg 3.jpg Le Hitchhiker Pg 4.jpg Le Hitchhiker Pg 5.jpg Le Hitchhiker Pg 6.jpg Le Hitchhiker Pg 7.jpg Le Hitchhiker Pg 8.jpg Swoon Pg 3.jpg Swoon Pg 4.jpg Swoon Pg 5.jpg Swoon Pg 6.jpg The Devil May Care Pg 1.jpg The Devil May Care Pg 2.jpg The Devil May Care Pg 3.jpg The Devil May Care Pg 4.jpg The Devil May Care Pg 5.jpg The Devil May Care Pg 6.jpg Amour de France Pg 1.jpg Amour de France Pg 2.jpg Amour de France Pg 3.jpg Amour de France Pg 4.jpg Amour de France Pg 5.jpg Amour de France Pg 6.jpg Depth Charge!.jpg If it's Tuesday, this Must Be LOVE Pg 2.jpg If it's Tuesday, this Must Be LOVE Pg 3.jpg If it's Tuesday, this Must Be LOVE Pg 4.jpg If it's Tuesday, this Must Be LOVE Pg 5.jpg If it's Tuesday, this Must Be LOVE Pg 6.jpg If it's Tuesday, this Must Be LOVE Pg 7.jpg If it's Tuesday, this Must Be LOVE Pg 8.jpg If it's Tuesday, this Must Be LOVE Pg 9.jpg If it's Tuesday, this Must Be LOVE Pg 10.jpg If it's Tuesday, this Must Be LOVE Pg 11.jpg If it's Tuesday, this Must Be LOVE Pg 12.jpg Avalanche of Love Pg 1.jpg Avalanche of Love Pg 2.jpg Avalanche of Love Pg 3.jpg Avalanche of Love Pg 4.jpg Avalanche of Love Pg 5.jpg Avalanche of Love Pg 6.jpg Avalanche of Love Pg 7.jpg Avalanche of Love Pg 8.jpg Baby Penelope.png|Baby Penelope 20180619 013336.gif Merchandise TrulyLovelyCup.jpg PepePenelopeBaseballCap.jpg PepePenelopeApron.jpg Pepe T-Shirt.jpg P&P Cookie Jar.jpg PepeMug.jpg SaltPepperShakers.jpg PepeHandbag.jpg PenelopeCup.jpg|Pepe/Penelope mug PepeOrnament.jpg PepePenelopePurse.jpg PepePenelopeOrnament.jpg PepePenelopeCompactBag.jpg PenelopeOrnament.jpg|Penelope Christmas ornament Penelope_Pussycat_Millennium_Champangne_Flute.jpg Pepe_le_Pew_Oversized_Nightshirt.jpg Pepe le Pew Oversized Nightshirt 2.jpg Pepe le Pew Pillowcase.jpg 1998_Warner_Bros_PEPE_Le_PEW_Ladies_Hot_Pink_Knit_Shirt_-_Size_Med.jpg True_Vintage_1991_Looney_Tunes_Bugs_Bunny_Daffy_Duck_Sleeveless_Beach_Tank_Top_(Back).jpg Looney_Tunes_Scrub_Top_Uniform_Shirt_Small_Beach_Daffy_Bugs_Tweety_Peppy_Foghorn.jpg AUSTRALIA_2006_ST_VALENTINE_DAY_PEPE_LE_PEW_SHEETLET.png Swinging_Enamel_Pin_1997.jpg Warner_Bros_Vintage_Looney_Tunes_Pepe_Le_Pew_Valentines_Day_Sticker_Ex.Cond_Cute.jpg Category:Galleries